Yui and Kyoko's Sleepover
by Redline57
Summary: Rated M, you know what's gonna happen.


Kyoko and Yui get intimate

It was a regular day in the eyes of Kyoko. The girl bounced down the hall, skipping and smiling at her friends. In front of her was Yui, currently trying to pry Chinatsu from her arm while Akari tried in vane to break the two up. "Akariiin!"

"Kyoko-chan, help us! Yui can't breathe or so it seems! And please don't call me that!" She watched as Kyoko seemingly avoided her and ignored Chinatsu who was attached to Yui's entire arm. She walked up to Yui, smiling and pulled a game from her pocket, waving it.

"Hey Yui! I can't want for our sleepover!" The brunette looked up while still trying to wrestle the pink haired girl from her arm.

"Cause there's something different this time Kyoko?"

"Yeah! The new Nanamori came out! All-nighter for sure! I bought it for ya, see?" Kyoko presented the game to her friend.

"Wow, thanks Kyoko." Yui smiled sincerely, causing Chinatsu to halt her arm groping. She looked at the game and then at the girl who brought it.

"Amazing Kyoko-senpai. That's such a normal gift coming from you."

"I got you something too, China-chu! Its…me…but…I'll leave the unwrapping to you?" Kyoko grinned looking at the girl, while batting her lashes.

"Ew! Exchange please!"

"So cold…"

"No one wants to unwrap you, Kyoko-senpai."

"I'm sure Yui does." Chinatsu narrowed her eyes as Kyoko wrapped her arm around Yui, looking at the pinkette out of the corner of her eyes. "Yui and I are going to have a grand old time tonight, playing games, and then afterwards…I'll have Yui for dessert…"

"Nooooooo!" Chinatsu practically lunged at the blonde, who ran to jump behind Akari for safety.

"It's alright China-chan, you can come join in our activities tomorrow!" Just then the bell rang, alerting Chinatsu and saving Kyoko.

"Oh, I've got to go to class. Later Yui-senpai! Come on Akari-chan!" The girl bounced off towards her class, Akari in tow. Kyoko watched the girls leave while turning towards Yui as they headed toward their classes.

"Yuiiii, how come she never wants to play with me?"

"Because you bother her of course."

"So we're going to play all night, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I have to now, don't I?

"Yay! Feed me!"

"Shut up."

Later that afternoon, Kyoko did indeed go over to Yui's house for a sleepover. The two hung out for hours. They made dinner, joked around, and played videogames. Sometime after midnight, the girls retired to bed, sharing a futon on the ground.

"You're so immature Kyoko."

"Ehe. You wouldn't love me any other way."

"I don't love you…"Yui whispered with a bashful look.

"Love you too Yui."

"Hmph." The two lied there for a while. Kyoko looked over at Yui, smiling. "What?"

"You've got pretty eyes you know that?" Yui blushed, covering her face and closing her eyes tightly.

"Stop it, come on. Ugh, now I'm thirsty." Yui's excuse was believable as Kyoko pulled the covers down. Yui got up to get a glass of water and use the restroom. Returning, she saw Kyoko lying down, apparently deep in thought. As she sat drinking, Kyoko turned to her best friend.

"Yui?"

"Mmm?" She opened one eye and looked at her best friend as she drank her water.

"How old do you think we'll be when we first have sex?" Yui spit her water out all over the floor, coughing and choking. "Geez, relax Yui. Arms up." The girl coughed and finally relaxed herself long enough to scold her best friend.

"What the hell Kyoko! I almost choked!"

"Ehehe. If you drowned I'd give you an R.P.G.."

"You mean C.P.R."

"Yeah."

"So Yui. How old do you think we'll be when we have sex?" Yui's face flushed solid red.

"Kyoko! Ah, stop saying that sort of stuff! Were both girls! We can't!" Kyoko looked with a blank expression at Yui.

"I meant hypothetically, Yui, like if we each got married to someone else." The blonde stared at the girl for a moment, watching her squirm. Then she smirked and replied. "Ooooh! You were thinking of you and _I_ having sex?"

"Stop talking about that!"

"Well it'd be best if we were married first. Yui…are you going to propose?" Kyoko pouted with her hands balled up under her chin, clearly enjoying this too much.

"Shut up Kyoko. Let's go to sleep." Commando Kyoko

"Well I can't blame you. I am the one and only Super Sexy Commando Kyoko!" She sat up and threw her hair up and back in a dramatic move, trying to look sexy but only ended up with half her hair covering her face.

"Yeah, a real supermodel."

"So when do you think we'll get married?" Yui blushed heavily.

"I, um, I don't know. Kyoko…s…stop kidding like this. I'm too young to think about these things."

"If I proposed to you, would you say yes?"

"H...how would I know?!"

"Hmmmm." Kyoko smiled. The two looked at each other for a moment. Yui put her glass down finally and crawled into bed after cleaning herself off. The two lied next to each other for a few minutes before Kyoko sat up with a bolt.

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" The blonde looked over at Yui, smiling. She threw herself over the girl, straddling her and grinning. "What are you doing?"

"Will you marry me Yui?"

"Go to bed already." Yui closed her eyes and laid back, trying to ignore the girl sitting on top of her.

"Well?"

"Kyoko we're in grade school. And the other million things wrong with this." The girl sat there, motionless for a moment until Yui couldn't take it. "Get off of me Kyoko!"

"Want to try it?"

"Ugh. What Kyoko?" Yui said lazily, clearly wanting to go to sleep.

"Want to have sex?" Yui tensed up and her face looked like she was on fire. Surely the girl was joking. "I know all about it from that yuri manga, like the ones Chitose recommended to me. I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else but you, Yui. I mean…not that if I had to pick someone, that I'd choose you. I mean of course I would. But I mean if I couldn't do it with you, I wouldn't do it with anyone." Kyoko crawled over to lay next to her friend, laying on her side, smiling genuinely. Yui looked back, panic-striken but still with a happy feeling. _She picks the weirdest way to make me seem like a good friend._

"At times like this, I'm so glad I'm stronger than you."

"Oh! Yui is the seme!"

"NO! You retard, I meant I can physically stop you from trying to assault me."

"Super Kyoko strike!" In one swift move, Kyoko slid her hand under Yui's shirt and squeezed the girl's breast.

"Ahh! Get out!"

"Wow those are soft!" Yui grabbed the girl's hand and pulled it down, smacking her on the head with her other hand. "Dammit Kyoko!"

"What?"

"At times like this in sleepovers in girls manga they do…pillow fight!"

"We already did that and you nearly killed me."

"Oh yeah. Tickle fight!" Kyoko leapt like a ninja; at least she thought she did in her mind. Landing on her friend, she assaulted the girl with all the might of her fingers.

"Ahh! Kyoko! !"

"Hehehe. Got ya Yui!"

"Stop it! You're going to make me wet myself!"

"I'm gonna tickle you everywhere!"

"No!"

"Gotcha!"

"Mmmmmmm…" Yui moaned loudly and slowly. For Kyoko, it was as if that sound reverberated and shook every bone in her body, exciting her in a way she never felt. Now it was Kyoko's turn to blush.

"O-Ohhh. Yui, I guess you enjoyed that? W-where I touched?"

"What?" She was so flustered that she didn't notice Kyoko pulling the brunette's pants down. "See? That's not pee, that's the wet stuff that comes out when you want to have sex. I read it on the internet!" Kyoko grinned and puffed her chest out as if she had acquired some rare information to get her a secret item in a videogame. Yui looked up aghast at her best friend, her mind too frazzled to get angry and hit the girl. "Hmm?" Kyoko noticed that she too had wet panties. "Oh, I guess I enjoyed that too."

"Grrrr, Kyoko…if you don't get off of me…" Yui's face was turning red not only from embarrassment but from anger.

"Better take these off, I heard you can get an infection or something." The blonde pulled her panties off and proudly showed them to Yui. "Ta-da! Just like a strike witch!" Yui's mind finally connected and she snapped.

"KYOKO!" The brunette exploded in a flailing of her arms and legs, effectively tossing Kyoko halfway across the room. When she was done, she felt a stickiness on her fingers. She looked at saw the girl's panties on her hand.

"GROSS!" She threw the panties across the room, landing amazingly in Kyoko's hand.

"What? It's just my panties."

"They were…wet!"

"I told you, not wet. See?" The girl bravely dove and pulled Yui's panties down. "See?" Yui's face turned scarlet as she lay on the ground, her womanhood exposed to her best friend. All of her anger was replaced with anxiety and embarrassment. "Its okay…" As Kyoko tried to continue her ramblings, her hand, not being very well controlled, dragged itself up the brunette's body and accidentally brushed against her crotch, eliciting a high pitched yelp from the girl. "Um, Yui? Have you never ummm…"

"Yeah."

This startled Kyoko and she lost her balance, effectively landing on top of the girl, lying symmetrically on top of her.

The two girls were on the ground, looking into each other's eyes, both wearing only their pajama tops. Kyoko looked into Yui's eyes with a feeling of apprehension. "Uhm. Okay so if a guy and girl do this, they're suppose to connect their bodies here…" Kyoko clumsily laid on top of her best friend, her legs straight out and barely brushed her crotch against Yui's. She lifted herself up onto her elbows to look Yui in the face, who was fuming angry at this point, her mind ticking like she was about to beat the blonde to oblivion. As she twisted herself, Yui spread her legs to put her feet flat on the bed with the intention of pushing the girl off. But instead, their wet crotches touched, Yui's clit brushing against Kyoko's. The motions made Kyoko yelp, and involuntarily clench, pushing forward, causing her to grind into her best friend, making both girls shudder. "Wooooow, what was that?" Kyoko responded, her breath shaking and her eyes wide open.

"K…Kyoko!" Yui's face turned ten times redder. Kyoko, being unused to the feeling, having never touched herself, wanted to explore. Her eyes glazed over and slid her body back and forth once, feeling the two rub themselves against each other. Kyoko's eyes shut tight as she shuttered, opening her mouth.

"Yuiiiiiii…." Kyoko opened her eyes to look at Yui, not familiar with the uncharted territory. The questionable look on Yui's face, combined with a hint of bashfulness and enjoyment made Kyoko decide to carry on, not once worrying because in her mind, being around Yui meant nothing bad could happen. As if by instinct, Kyoko started sliding back and forth, spreading her legs just a little to feel more of her. The two were soaked by this point, covered in sweat, and wet from arousal - Kyoko grinding her own wetness into Yui's. The two started moaning quickly and loudly, looking into each other's eyes. Kyoko suddenly felt her body get very hot and tense inside. She wrapped her arms around her best friend by instinct, not sure what was to come but knowing it was something intense and possibly scary. "Yuiiiiiiii!" Kyoko grinded herself in circles into Yui, brushing her clit into the other girl's making the brunette scream out.

"Kyoko! Aaaaaaaaa!" Yui bucked against Kyoko, holding her tightly, mashing her breasts against the blonde as she shuddered and came, her own cream making her glide along her best friend, making her thrusting nothing more than erratic convulsions. As she bucked once again, she squealed, her clit hitting Kyoko's and causing the two to cry out.

"Aaaaaaahhh Yui! Aiiiieeeeee!" Kyoko closed her eyes tightly as her entire body spasmed automatically, holding her best friend tight, feeling the explosive force of her first orgasm. "Ah, Yui…I…I….auhhh." Kyoko bucked and shook involuntarily, her body shaking and voice incoherent from what just happened. "Yui…what the hell was that?" Yui was about to tell her that she just had her first orgasm, but the words got caught in her throat as she realized what she was going to actually have to say.

"Ah, um. We…we had…we had…" Kyoko froze and looked at Yui, panting and breathing heavily.

"Wow." Kyoko suddenly felt extremely embarrassed, reality hitting her that she was lying panty-less on top of her childhood friend, completely soaked. She sat up, covering her breasts with her hands, looking incredibly bashful, almost as if she was about to cry.

"Y-yeah." Sensing the girl's apprehension, Yui's own nervousness was overshadowed by the instinctual need to protect Kyoko. She thought a teasing joke might work. She reached over and grabbed Kyoko's hand, giving her a reassuring squeeze. The smile she gave was enough to change Kyoko's expression from scared to just unsure. Yui grinned and giggled at the blonde.

"Gee, don't I even get a kiss first before we had…uhm" Yui's face turned red for the umpteenth time, reality hitting her hard as to what just happened. But as Yui tried to calm her best friend, she wanted to calm her back. Seeing Yui starting to sweat with embarrassment or whatever else it was, Kyoko smiled and cupped her friend's face in her hands, making her look her in the eyes.

"Yui…." Kyoko cooed in a soothing voice, calming the both of them. Kyoko laid down on the girl, kissing her softly. It was a relaxed kiss, no passion, just a sweet expression of love. Yui opened her lips and Kyoko gently slid her tongue in, running her fingers through Yui's hair as the two shared their first real kiss. It was lazy, calm, and more of an expression of caring and closeness than the two could say right now. It lasted maybe 30 seconds. When it was over, Kyoko opened her eyes, smiling happily at her friend. She laid her head on the girl's shoulder, looking right into her eyes. Yui saw Kyoko's deep blue eyes and gentle smile. And seeing the true happiness in her eyes, any regrets Yui had were immediately gone, now completely happy about what happened.

"I never thought my first time would be so magical."

"Hehe. Yui, you're such a dork."

"Oh you're one to talk!"

"Boo, I didn't even get to touch your boobs…"

"You grope me all the time! What the hell!"

"Boobs!" Kyoko grabbed Yui's breasts through her shirt.

"Dammit Kyoko, stop! We need to get some sleep for tomorrow!" The two continued their teasing and bantering for a while. Sometime after midnight, the girls felt tired and happy, both feeling closer than they ever had, reveling after their first time. They nearly fell asleep, Kyoko lying sideways on top of Yui. She whispered groggily into the air.

"Yui?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Kyoko."

"Thought you were strong enough to throw me off of you huh?"

"Shut up."

"Ehehe."

"Now go to sleep Kyoko."

"Can we do it again?"

"Go. To. Bed!"


End file.
